


Seafoam Green

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OCD!Kaiba series, Seto and his tie.<br/>Based on an image by the lovely Hanase: <br/>http://hanase.tumblr.com/post/29884836492/s-paparazzi-k-is-helping-you-tie-your-tie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seafoam Green

The first time they went on a ‘date’ it was a business function, and neither were looking forward to it. Seto stood in front of the mirror, staring at the young man reflected back at him in the pain suit and tie, and each time jarred by how strange and unlike himself the business clothes seem on him.

And suddenly the most garish seafoam green tie dangles in front of his face, and soft blonde hair tickles at his cheek, “I like this one better.”

“Where did you get that?” Seto wrinkled his nose, wondering if he even owned a tie like that.

“I bought it for you.” Without asking Jounouchi’s fingers are brushing his neck and loosening his plain black tie until they tug it off entirely, letting the expensive Italian silk drop to the floor like a dish rag. Then deft begins knotting the new tie with a dorky smile, “See? It looks better, doesn’t it?”

And Seto doesn’t say no.

~

Unfortunately, that night had been fantastic. Which wouldn’t have been a problem if he hadn’t attributed the night’s success to the tie. Superstitious for some, but a genuine problem for him. So when he knows an event is coming, he drapes the tie loosely around his neck and waits. Waits until Jounouchi tsks at him and comes over and warm, strong hands tie and adjust it until it sits neat and snug at his collar.

Because he knows the night will be a good one.


End file.
